Reality Check
by ApatheticEmo
Summary: Riley is just a normal girl, she's nothing speacial, so why is she in the Naruto world? oh wateva, she can change some things in the story, like save Haku and Zabuza, and Itachi. she nows it's not gonna be easy but it's worth a try.
1. Chapter 1

"Riley Lincoln Evans! Get your arse up NOW or you're going to be late!" I heard my stupid ass alarm-that was on my iPhone 4- said. I glared daggers at my stupid phone and said, "No." before turning over to lay down. "But you'll be late for school and miss your test and ruin your reputation as the 'The No. 1 Brainiac'." said a voice that was directly in my ear...

"DAFUQ MAN! DON'T _DO_ THAT!" I shouted at my laughing older brother. I glared at him. "Get outta here. Need to get f**ckin' dressed." after shoving Jelani outta my room, I got out my clothes. I got out my dark, navy blue hoodie that said 'American Eagle' on it with a pic of an eagle next to it, my black, white and gray mens camo pants, and my dark gray, short-sleeve, zip-up t-shirt that has a green collar and hood and green stripes at the bottom of the sleeves. I pulled my shoulder-length dark brown, almost black hair, in a high pony tail, and put some clips in to keep my bangs out of my equally dark eyes. I got my glasses and put on my socks and sneakers, grabbed my bag and school supplies and went down the stairs.

I got a big bowl of Reese's Puffs, ate it, grabbed my house keys and left for school. '_Life is _sooooo _boring._' I thought as I walked. Sighing, I walked into the noisy school and ignored everyone, heading to the class.

I stared at my file which was on my desk. It said, 'Name: Riley Lincoln Evans. DOB: Dec. 13th. Year: 01 Age: 13,' Blah, blah, blah, ya get the picture. I picked up the files and dropped them on the teachers desk.

I took out my laptop while sitting down and turned it on. I should tell you that I'm an anime nerd. I know lots of facts about Bleach, Naruto, Soul Eater, etc, etc. I clicked on Naruto Shippuden episode where Sasuke and Itachi fight. I watched the episode three times already but it's an awesome battle man.

Just when I paused a ripple like pattern appeared on the screen. My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was being sucked in. I grabbed my bag and then I was completely sucked in.

I opened my eyes and saw blurry greens and browns all over. I groaned and sat up, ignoring the excruciating agony in my head. Everything became clear again and I saw I was in a forest, but not just any forest, it was the _Konoha_ forest.

I thanked the fact that I don't freak out easily or else I would have screamed. I got up and began walking around looking at everything closely. I didn't need to hit myself or anything to make sure it's real cause my head still hurts like hell and that's enough for me.

I began to walk through the forest, hoping that I was found by ANBU so I could talk to Sarutobi. My wish came true as an ANBU with a cat mask came, Tenzo or Yamato, but before he could threaten me, I stuck my hands. "Well? Ain't ya gonna cuff me or somethin'?" he was surprised but he did cuff me and took my bag, picked me up and shunshin'd to Sarutobi's office.

I waved at Sarutobi, but he just narrowed his eyes at me. "What, do I have a large amount of chakra or something?" I asked him. They seemed surprised at my question.


	2. Chapter 2: getting down to business

"Riley Lincoln Evans! Get your arse up NOW or you're going to be late!" I heard my stupid ass alarm-that was on my iPhone 4- said. I glared daggers at my stupid phone and said, "No." before turning over to lay down. "But you'll be late for school and miss your test and ruin your reputation as the 'The No. 1 Brainiac'." said a voice that was directly in my ear...

"DAFUQ MAN! DON'T _DO_ THAT!" I shouted at my laughing older brother. I glared at him. "Get outta here. Need to get f**ckin' dressed." after shoving Jelani outta my room, I got out my clothes. I got out my dark, navy blue hoodie that said 'American Eagle' on it with a pic of an eagle next to it, my black, white and gray mens camo pants, and my dark gray, short-sleeve, zip-up t-shirt that has a green collar and hood and green stripes at the bottom of the sleeves. I pulled my shoulder-length dark brown, almost black hair, in a high pony tail, and put some clips in to keep my bangs out of my equally dark eyes. I got my glasses and put on my socks and sneakers, grabbed my bag and school supplies and went down the stairs.

I got a big bowl of Reese's Puffs, ate it, grabbed my house keys and left for school. '_Life is _sooooo _boring._' I thought as I walked. Sighing, I walked into the noisy school and ignored everyone, heading to the class.

I stared at my file which was on my desk. It said, 'Name: Riley Lincoln Evans. DOB: Dec. 13th. Year: 01 Age: 13,' Blah, blah, blah, ya get the picture. I picked up the files and dropped them on the teachers desk.

I took out my laptop while sitting down and turned it on. I should tell you that I'm an anime nerd. I know lots of facts about Bleach, Naruto, Soul Eater, etc, etc. I clicked on Naruto Shippuden episode where Sasuke and Itachi fight. I watched the episode three times already but it's an awesome battle man.

Just when I paused a ripple like pattern appeared on the screen. My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was being sucked in. I grabbed my bag and then I was completely sucked in.

I opened my eyes and saw blurry greens and browns all over. I groaned and sat up, ignoring the excruciating agony in my head. Everything became clear again and I saw I was in a forest, but not just any forest, it was the _Konoha_ forest.

I thanked the fact that I don't freak out easily or else I would have screamed. I got up and began walking around looking at everything closely. I didn't need to hit myself or anything to make sure it's real cause my head still hurts like hell and that's enough for me.

I began to walk through the forest, hoping that I was found by ANBU so I could talk to Sarutobi. My wish came true as an ANBU with a cat mask came, Tenzo or Yamato, but before he could threaten me, I stuck my hands. "Well? Ain't ya gonna cuff me or somethin'?" he was surprised but he did cuff me and took my bag, picked me up and shunshin'd to Sarutobi's office.

I waved at Sarutobi, but he just narrowed his eyes at me. "What, do I have a large amount of chakra or something?" I asked him. They seemed surprised at my question.


End file.
